


Infectious.

by thenewnationalanthem (moxielovesshipping)



Series: 10+ Chapter fics [7]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Attempted Murder, Character Death, Demons, Kissing, Light BDSM, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Mild Smut, Mind Control, Mind Control Aftermath & Recovery, Murder, Original Character Death(s), Partial Mind Control, Platonic Relationships, Plot Twists, Psychoanalysis, Psychological Horror, Seduction, Slow To Update, Viruses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2018-11-29 23:39:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 13
Words: 9,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11451468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moxielovesshipping/pseuds/thenewnationalanthem
Summary: Something is driving the women crazy.





	1. V.I.R.U.S

**Author's Note:**

> So here's the winner of the contest guys! Hope you enjoy chapter 1. Just a little intro to the story :3

"You know, you don't have to fuck them to infect them." Anti pouts, and Dark smirks at him, kissing his forehead like he would a child.

 

"Stop getting jealous, you _know_ you're the only one for me."

 

"Doesn't _seem_ like it, you manipulative asshole."

 

"You flatter me, baby." Dark chuckles, tapping the front of Anti's collar. "Now! We are here for a reason, and I can't have you disrespecting me, can I?"

 

Anti huffs, running a hand through his fluffy, green hair. "No."

 

Dark's eye twitches, pulling out his phone and hovering his thumb over a button. "No...what? Manners, pet."

 

"No _sir._ " Anti mumbles, and he squeals a bit when he feels something digging into his skin like needles. "Ack, fuckin'-stop that shite!"

 

"Not until you get your head on straight."

 

"Gonna be hard since I'm gay as fuck for you."

 

"Mmm, mouthy today, aren't you? Would you prefer the alternative to your collar?" He muses, pulling out his taser and waving it in the air.

 

"Fuck I'm bleedin'! And no thanks, I think m'fine."

 

"Well, how about a bit better apology than that?" Dark demands, hovering the taser over Anti's chest.

 

"Okay! M'fuckin' sorry Sir and it won't happen again!"

 

"You're sure?" He frowns, examining the taser as pressing the button once.

 

"Yes! Jaysus just don't shock me."

 

"Good." Dark smirks, putting it back in it's case and returning it to his pocket. "Now, I'm gonna need to split up from you for awhile. We can cover more ground like that. Okay?"

 

Anti pouts again, but it's remedied by a deep kiss from his superior. "Okay. Where do you need me to go?"

 

"Anywhere you'd like," Dark says, reaching around his neck and removing his collar. "I'm letting you free for this mission."

 

"Ugh I feel naked." Anti says, rubbing the reddened and bleeding scar on his neck and sighing.

 

"Maybe later." Dark smiles, and Anti chuckles.

 

"Be safe okay?"

 

"Okay. You too. Go have some fun and call me if you get into anything. I won't hesitate to kill for you."

 

Anti blushes, wrapping his arms around Dark who huffs in annoyance. "If I see you come home with any of those women I will tear them limb from limb." He says with a smile, skipping away happily with a wave.

* * *

"Guys." Felix says, frowning as Mark and Jack ignore him for video games.

 

"Ah fuck, you blue shelled me!" Jack yelled as Mark laughs triumphantly.

 

"That's what you get when you let my kart win, OOOOOOHHH!"

 

"God is that fuckin' Paramore???"

 

"You bet your Irish ass it is!"

 

"GUYS!"

 

"WHAT???" Mark and Jack say collectively, as Felix turns his phone screen towards them and lets the video play.

 

_"2_ _6 year old Maxana Jacobs has been arrested on 3 counts of murder after police caught up with her during a killing spree. When asked for a clear motive, she simply claimed she didn't remember why or how she killed anyone. She is set to appear in court..."_

 

"Woah, dude isn't that the girl that used to live across the hall from you that went missing?" Jack asks, and Felix nods.

 

"How the hell-"

 

"Shhh!"

 

_"Police say the killings began precisely 1 week after Jacobs was reported missing by her now M.I.A. roommate, Isabelle Prince. Prince said that Jacobs returned home a couple days after the murders began, claiming that she had "business" to attend to out of state..."_

 

"I remember her! She had the _biggest_ crush on Jack!" Mark yells, and Jack shoots him a look. "What?"

 

"Don't you think it's weird that first Max went missing, and now her roommate is missing too?"

 

"Yeah but...are they related? It may just be coincidence if Max was already missing or in custody before Izzy left, right?"

 

"I don't know...something is off." Felix mumbles, and Mark nods.

 

"Well...guess we should keep tabs on our neighbors?"

 

"Yeah." Jack says, then he smirks. "BUT FER NOW, KEEP TABS ON YOUR LOSSES, FISCHBACH!"

 


	2. Quarantine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Never look a demon in the eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay! Now let me point something out that will be expanded:
> 
> Looking into Anti or Dark's eyes is something you shouldn't do. If you notice in this chapter, Marzia is the only one who looked him in the eyes, which is why she's the only one who's going to be affected.
> 
> It causes you to go insane, hallucinate, etc. When you look into their eyes you see one of your worst fears, which is how they infect you with the V.I.R.U.S. (that acronym will be explained in later chapters.)
> 
> Her condition is going to get worse.
> 
> Also. 
> 
> Someone will die soon.
> 
> Whoops.
> 
> Love you guys ;-)

Anti had never been a big fan of women, let alone _humans_ at all.

 

Matter of fact, he _despised_ humans.

 

Actually, he despised anyone that wasn't his lovely, controlling, oh so sexy Dark. But, _especially_ humans.

 

They were so easily contorted and manipulated, weak-minded and stupid.

 

He smirked at the thought of breaking one of them in half over Dark.

 

"Watch it!" Some disgusting human yells as he bumps Anti's shoulder. He looks up with blackened eyes and growls, making the man wince and quickly walk away.

 

"Stupid fuckin' humans." He mumbles, rolling his eyes until they turn back to a dark shade of blue as he searches through windows for his next perfect prey.

 

He laid eyes on a small coffee shop, just a few blocks away from where he'd left his master, Where he spotted a blonde, a brunette, and a raven haired girl laughing and talking at the table nearest the window.

 

They all looked so happy and relaxed. Excited to be alive.

 

The perfect people to turn into murderers.

 

"Dark...this better work." He whispers, removing his black hood and fluffing his hair again, putting on a bright smile and entering the shop.

* * *

"How long do you think they're gonna be playing video games today?" Marzia asks, sipping on her tea as she glances between Amy and Signe.

 

"I'm pretty sure Felix is trying to get them to stop and they're ignoring him." Amy says, then she frowns up and glances behind Marzia.

 

"Jack?" Signe questions, causing Marzia to turn around and gaze at the fluffy green haired guy behind her.

 

"Jack? Oh, you must have me mistaken for someone else. My name is Ant-hony...yeah. Anthony." The guy smiles, and Marzia feels something off about him.

 

"Any particular reason you were standing behind Marzia?"

 

"I'm new here, from Ireland." He begins, glancing between all the women and smiling softly. "I was tryin' to ask you guys where would be the best hotel but, I think my anxiety got the best of me, and I'm really sorry. I didn't mean to creep you out at all."

 

"It's okay," Marzia says cautiously, patting the chair next to her with determination. "Have a seat, we'll tell you all about this little city." She smiles, and he nods as Amy and Signe watch him take a seat.

 

"So, what brings you to America?" Amy asks, taking a small bite of her cinnamon roll.

 

"Business." He says simply, tapping his fingers on the table awkwardly.

 

"What do you do?" Signe adds, smiling sweetly.

 

"I'm a scientist. I'm here doin' research on a new virus."

 

"What kind?"

 

"Well, that's classified information." He chuckles, and it's a noise that's high pitched and glitched. Marzia glances at Amy and Signe, who shake their heads cautiously.

 

"Fair enough."

 

He smiles at Marzia again, leaning back in his chair slightly and making their legs touch. "What brings you ladies here?"

 

Marzia quickly snatches away, positioning herself away from the stranger to escape the situation. "I'm here visiting my boyfriend. Amy and I's boyfriends used to be roommates here and are still finishing out college."

 

"Ah, and what about you?" He asks Signe, who eyes him curiously.

 

"My boyfriend, Jack, and I are visiting for the summer holiday as well."

 

"Hm. Well seems like you all are havin' alot more fun here in L.A. than I am." He laughs, and the ladies fake laughter too so they won't raise suspicion.

 

"Well," Marzia begins, grabbing her purse off of the back of her chair and standing. "We have to get back to the apartment to make sure the boys don't rot their brains playing video games. It was nice meeting you!"

 

Amy and Signe got up along with her when the stranger grabbed her wrist, his hands cold and dead-like. Marzia snatches away, frowning up at him.

 

"Sorry, I was just goin' to tell you...you never told me a good hotel." He smiles, staring into her eyes, and that's when she saw it.

 

Something vile, disgusting, and _terrifying_.

 

She covered her mouth, unable to speak for the moment, eyes frozen in place as she tries her best to back away.

 

"Um, I-I think it would be better for you to ask a local." She stumbles out, and Amy and Signe make worried glances between their friend and the stranger, rushing to her side as she tries to make an escape. The stranger only smiles, nodding as he lifts her hand again and places a small kiss to it.

 

"Will do. A pleasure to meet you all. _Have fun_ out there." He says, then he smiles at Amy and Signe, who give him a frown as Marzia still stands quietly, hand over her mouth watching him exit the place.

 

"Are you okay? What did he do to you?" Signe rushes, she and Amy grabbing either of Marzia's arms and helping her out.

 

"F-fine...I need to hurry back to Felix." She says simply, and Amy and Signe exchange a confused look.

 

"Um...okay? Come on, I'll drive this time." Amy says, and Marzia only nods, mind blank with confusion, sadness, and anger.

 

The world around her blurs and fades away, but she shakes her head to snap out of it, sighing as she takes a seat in the passenger side and closes her eyes, holding back the tears that threatened to escape her at the very thought of Felix being dead.

 


	3. Symptoms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marzia is seeing things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So! Now we see the beginning symptoms of the virus. 
> 
> Good luck to Marzia :(
> 
> Also, Anti is a jealous bitch.

"I _tried_ to tell you." Anti muses, throwing the bloody, disembodied arm off to the side of the room and taking a seat on the bed, motioning toward the torso. "You shouldn't have brought her here. You _know_ I can't control my jealousy. Where's my fuckin' collar anyways?"

 

Dark sighs and rolls his eyes, producing the collar and waving it at Anti. "I _told_ you, you're not wearing this on this mission. You go into subspace everytime I first put it on. Also, you'd better have this body cleaned up before I get back, pet."

 

Anti whined slightly at his dominant tone, standing up and wrapping a blood covered hand around Dark's wrist. "You can't keep leavin' me alone. I'm a _pet_ Dark."

 

"And sometimes people leave their pets at home alone, no?" Anti frowned up and stared, not releasing his grip on Dark's wrist."No matter how much you pout and whine and _ineffectively_ do your job, I'm not collaring. I will, however, shock the shit out of you and then hit you with the taser."

 

"Don't tempt me, daddy." Anti smiles and teases, huffing when Dark snatches away from him and crosses his arms.

 

"Anti, please? The quicker we get this virus spread, the quicker the world will be on quarantine. Then?"

 

Anti sighed, rolling his eyes as he idly runs a hand up and down Dark's broad chest. "Then we can gain power and the demon world will take control yeah, I get that. But what about _me?_ What about _my_ needs?"

 

Anti frowned some more as Dark lifted his chin with his finger, raising an eyebrow and staring into his eyes. "Who's your owner, Anti?"

 

"You."

 

"And what do owners do for their pets?"

 

"Take care of them."

 

"And don't I always take good care of you? Eyes up here, baby." He says, catching Anti looking down at the body on the bed.

 

"Yes. But-"

 

"Butts are for spanking. Now, you, do your _job_ please? When we get back home, we can play. I promise."

 

"Yer a demon, yer promises aren't worth shite."

 

"Awww you're so cute when you think you're right." Dark gushes, kissing Anti's forehead. "Have you even tried to infect anyone?"

 

"I'll have you know I _did_ infect someone. _Worst_ day of my life." Anti sighs, pushing Dark back onto the bed against his will and straddling him so he can't get up. "Some girl named Marzia, she's gonna go fuckin' mad when she starts hallucinatin'." He laughs, leaning down and kissing his superior.

 

"Hm, how'd you get her to do it? Look you in your eyes?"

 

"I grabbed her arm and she got scared. Am I cold to you?" Anti asks, and he blushes furiously when Dark grabs his waist and rolls him forward.

 

"Nope, you seem pretty hot to me. Your blood is rushing the wrong way though." Dark says as he clicks his tongue.

 

"Yer such a pervert." Anti gasps as Dark kisses down the length of his collar scar.

 

"I don't see any fighting, pet." Dark mumurs in his deep, reverberating voice, holding Anti firmly still with his arms around his waist.

 

"Nor will you ever see any, master." Anti giggles, and Dark growls at him, flipping them over with a sinister smile.

 

If there was anything he loved more than killing someone, it was the reward sex he got afterwards.

* * *

"Marzia?" Felix asks, seeing Amy and Signe nearly dragging her through the doorway. "What the fuck happened?"

 

"Some creep came and sat with us, then tried to grab her wrist or some shit. She's been like this ever since." Amy says, handing her over to Felix who hugs her tightly, gasping when she clutches onto him and sniffles.

 

"You're okay..." She murmurs, and he shoots everyone a weird look.

 

"Yeah...why would I not be? Did he say something to you? Threaten you?"

 

"No h-he..." She hiccuped, then she began to sob into his hoodie uncontrollably, at which point he stopped questioning her and just held her on the couch.

 

"HEY G-whoa, what happened?" Jack questions, kneeling down in front of Marzia with a concerned look.

 

"Some guy terrified her. Oddly enough...he looked exactly like you." Signe says, and Jack raises an eyebrow.

 

"Me? Hm. That's weird. Green hair and shit?" Signe and Amy nod to him. "Guess I must have a really dedicated fan."

 

"Where's Mark?" Amy asks, and Felix looks up at her.

 

"He said to tell you he'd be right back, he ran out to the store to pick up more bacon."

 

"It's 3pm."

 

Felix just shrugs and continues to comfort his girlfriend.

 

Amy shakes her head, taking a seat in the chair next to them and texting Mark.

 

**Amy**

 

Bacon?

 

**Mark**

 

Bacon is a necessity!!

 

**Amy**

 

Hurry back, Marzia is upset

 

**Mark**

 

What? What happened?

 

**Amy**

 

Creepy guy sat with us at the café

 

**Mark**

 

Did he try something?

 

**Amy**

 

Will give you deets when you get back

 

**Amy**

 

Grab ice cream <3

 

**Mark**

 

Will do <3

 

Amy smiled and looked over to Marzia who was staring idly at the tv now, eyes blown wide in what looked like amazement.

 

She pouted and looked at the tv, which wasn't on at the moment, wondering what Marzia could be looking at.

 

"Marzia?" She asks, and Marzia nearly jumps out of her skin and turns to her.

 

"Yes?"

 

"What were you staring at?"

 

"I was watching tv...I thought..." She frowns, looking at the tv with a frustrated look. "I think I need to take a nap."

 

"Here, I'll come sit with you until you fall asleep. Will you guys be okay til Mark gets back?"

 

"What are we, children?" Jack kids, and Felix waves him off as Marzia smiles at them and waves goodbye.

 

"Something weird is going on..." Amy points out, and Signe and Jack turn to her with wonder.

 

"Alot of weird shite is goin' on lately. One of Felix's neighbors just went to jail on 3 counts of murder and now her roommate is missing."

 

"What? Max is going to jail and Izzy is missing? Any idea why?"

 

"No, but Izzy's boyfriend says that she wouldn't just disappear like that. He woke up one morning and she was just...gone." Jack says, and Amy just hums in response.

 

"I'm back! Is Marzia okay? I heard she was freaking out." Mark says, handing Amy a pint of ice cream and heading towards the kitchen.

 

"She's fine. I think she's hallucinating though. She was staring at the tv while it was off, and she thought she was watching it." Signe says, Amy agreeing with her silently.

 

"That's...really weird. Where is she now?"

 

"She's upstairs with Felix. She wanted to take a nap."

 

"Well, I hope she's okay." He frowns, placing the bacon in the freezer and walking back to the living room. "So what should we do?"

 

"Sit and wait I guess." Jack says, and everyone agrees synonymously, turning on the tv and trying to bide time.

 


	4. Instinct

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dark needs help from a friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Here's a short chapter just to clue you in on some things.
> 
> In case you don't get it: Sinn=Demon Felix.
> 
> Okay!
> 
> Also, LIGHT SMUT WARNING AT THE BEGINNING

"I think we need help." Dark says, and Anti peeps his head from under the covers around his waist.

 

"Why do you get introspective durin' sex?"

 

"This isn't sex, it's a casual blowjob. Anyways, what if we brought Sinn in, you know, just to- _ah_ -help?"

 

Anti pops off again, wiping his mouth and clearing his throat as he sits back on his feet. "You know I hate Sinn."

 

"No, you're jealous we used to date."

 

"True, but he's also an egotistical bastard who thinks the world revolves around him."

 

"I honestly don't understand why you two don't get along." Dark says, and Anti scowls at him incredulously.

 

"I don't wanna talk about this anymore. Can't I jus' go back to sucking yer dick?"

 

Dark chuckled at his jealousy and anger, Anti was truly harmless in most respects, besides when his jealousy was on the rise. Dark ruffled his hair to make him feel childish, then pushed his head back down onto his cock and moaned. "There's your answer."

* * *

"Any update on Marzia?" Mark asks, and Jack checks his phone then shakes his head.

 

"Not really, there's a break in that case though. They believe that girl, Izzy, is murdering people in England."

 

"What?"

 

"Yeah, a man was murdered in his home Saturday and the description she gave of the killer matched her perfectly."

 

"Jesus..." Mark mumbles, running a hand through his hair and glancing around. "Oh, I never told you about the weird shit that went on yesterday."

 

"Besides Marzia bein' mentally paralyzed?"

 

"Yeah...I accidentally bumped into this guy the other day...wearing a black hoodie? I joked with him and told him to watch where he was going but, when he looked up he was...angry? I think he had on blackout contacts."

 

"In public?" Mark shrugs. "That's fuckin' weird. What the hell is going on in yer town man?"

 

"I don't know but...I think we should check it out."

 

"What are we, detectives?"

 

"No but...I think we should look into it. I mean, what if something happens to Amy or Signe? Plus, don't you want to know what happened to Marzia? I'm sure we should have called the police by now."

 

"Do you think they'd believe anything we say?" Jack questions, and Mark sighs, shaking his head.

 

"It's worth a try. We should get Felix first, though. I'm sure he would be on board."

 

"Are you sure about this?"

 

"I have to be." Mark says, and Jack nods, following him around the corner to the store.

* * *

Dark felt bad for lying to Anti, but he knew they needed the help to reach their deadline. Anti was an amazing killer, but he was also the demon of destruction with a small temper and a high level of jealousy.

 

Dark had dated Sinn before he'd met Anti, and their relationship had been amazing.

 

That is, until, Anti came along.

 

Anti wasn't a big fan of Sinn's bleach white hair and hypnotizing blue eyes from the start, but it became even worse when he found out Sinn was the proud owner of Dark.

 

Things took a turn for the worst after Anti tried to get Sinn banished from hell, but was caught in the act by Lucifer himself.

 

That's when Dark figured it'd be best to break things off with Sinn, but they kept in contact over the years in case something like this came up.

 

With Anti sleep, Dark kissed his forehead and headed downstairs so he could talk to Sinn calmly.

 

He dialed the familiar number and took an inhale, letting the calmness of his Swedish accent take him over.

 

"How's it goin' baby?"

 

"Fine, what's up?"

 

"Nothin' much, y'know, torturing people. Didja need something?"

 

"Yeah, do you think you have a moment? Anti and I are on Earth."

 

"Anti? Does he know you're calling me?"

 

"Yes." Dark lied, and he knew he was found out when he heard Sinn sighing.

 

"You can't lie to me, Dark. We were together for 30 years. I can tell a lie from the truth."

 

"Listen, we really need your help and Anti isn't going to listen to reason no matter how much power I have over him. His jealousy is off the fucking charts."

 

"So you called me instead of-"

 

"I'm not calling Wilford, Sinn." Dark whispered between gritted teeth, frowning up.

 

"Fine. Give me like 10 seconds." Simn sighs, and Dark nods, hanging up his phone and heading towards the door.

 

"Where are you going." He hears an Irish lilt say, turning back towards the stairs to see Anti leaning against the hallway wall.

 

"None of your business, Anti. Go back to bed, pet."

 

"I told you, I don't like Sinn."

 

"He can _help_ us."

 

" **I DON'T WANT HIS FUCKING HELP**!" Anti yells, eyes blacking out as his green hair turns into green flames.

 

"ANTI. BED. **NOW**." Dark demands, and Anti's chest heaves as he stares angrily before stomping back to their room, feeling betrayed by the love of his life.

 


	5. Drama

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marzia is missing.

Jack was sleeping peacefully in their hotel room when he heard a loud bump on their door. He ignored it at first, but he heard his name being called faintly behind the wood as he stands up and yawns.

 

"Urgh." Was the undignified noise he made as he padded over to the door, wincing as Signe turns on their lamp. "Who is it?"

 

"Jack, please!" He hears, and his eyes shoot open as he recognizes the voice as Felix. He swings the door open to find his friend crying and panicking, and he can only feel the oddity of the situation.

 

"Felix? What happened man?"

 

"She's gone. She's _missing._ Jack, _please_ I-I can't-"

 

"Whoa, whoa, what? Who's missin'?"

 

"Marzia! Sh-she I woke up and she was gone. Jack,please!"

 

"Okay, okay we're gonna go to the police okay? Jus'...hang on a sec." He says, inviting Felix in to wait for him to slip on some jeans.

 

"Is everything okay?" His girlfriend asks, and he frowns at the question.

 

"Marzia is missing. Felix said he woke up and she was gone."

 

"What? That's not like Marzia at all. Is he sure she didn't just take a quick stroll and he can't find the note?"

 

Jack shook his head quickly, slipping on his shoes. "I don't think so. I think whatever happened to Marzia happened to Maxana and Isabelle as well. People don't just up and _disappear._ " He muttered, and Signe nodded, standing up and slipping on clothes as well.

 

"Do Amy and Mark know?" She says, sliding her foot in her shoes as she lays eyes on Felix, who's still in shambles.

 

"N-not yet but...will you call them? I don't think I can do it right now, it took me hours to get here without losing my sanity."

 

"Okay, here let's go. I'll call them on the way." Jack replies, and Felix nods shakily as he stands up and follows them out of the hotel door.

 

Things just keep getting weirder this weekend.

* * *

 

"Anti!" Dark calls out, searching in vain for his favorite little plaything.

 

Despite all of the things he puts Anti through, he needs him to understand that he cares for him a great deal and would never do anything to put him in danger.

 

He sighs as he walks around more, rubbing the back of his neck nervously.

 

"Are you sure he didn't go back to hell, where he _belongs_ of course." Sinn says, and Dark cuts his eyes and swings around.

 

"Listen. I may have _invited_ you here, but you do _not_ talk about him that way. Understand?"

 

Sinn chuckled and smacked his hand away, nodding amusedly. "Of course. So, tell me more about the V.I.R.U.S. while we search for your little friend."

 

"It stands for Vision Induced Recollection and Unconsciousness Syndrome. Where a person is shown their worst fear or something that terrifies them and brings up memories that ultimately delay brain activity. They are then in a paralyzed, blank state of mind in which they can be hypnotized to do specific activities, such as murder."

 

"Oooh, fancy words." Sinn teases, and Dark begins to remember why he's the demon of Punishment.

 

It's a punishment just to be around Sinn sometimes.

 

"Anyways, our goal is to spread the V.I.R.U.S. city by city, until the entire world is infected or dead, leaving it empty for us to take over."

 

"Does Lucifer approve of this?"

 

"Lucifer _made_ this." Dark says, holding the door of an office building open for Sinn. Sinn smiles and kissing his cheek, laughing at the blush that crosses it as he walks in.

 

"So, why are we here?"

 

"Because," Dark chuckles, following the screams of terror coming fron further back in the building. "Anti is angry, and he really hates humans. This is the closest thing to a private kill he's gonna get. He may be angry, but he isn't disobedient."

 

"Ah, you've trained him well, then?"

 

"He practically trained himself."

 

Dark laughs whole heartedly as the screams stop and he hears that maniacal, cute giggle Anti does once he's had his way. He honestly doubts Anti was trying to infect anyone while he killed, but he would give this one a pass.

 

Soon, they heard quick footsteps, and he crossed his arms as Anti slammed into him, falling to the ground in confusion, then anger.

 

"How did you _find_ me?" Anti says through gritted teeth, then he stands up and stares at Sinn with green eyes. "What the hell are _you_ doing here."

 

"Anti, you don't go very far when you're angry, you just think your glitches take you further than they do. And I told you before, pet, he's here to help. Come back to the home."

 

"No fuckin' way! Not if he's staying with us." Anti pouts, wiping his hands on his jeans as Dark approaches him and grabs his collar to tilt his face up.

 

"Anti. You _will_ obey me, so help me Lucifer. You're going to get in that car, shut the fuck up, and come back home. Do you understand that?"

 

Anti blinks his eyes, licking his lips at Dark's booming, dominant tone and nods. "Yes."

 

"Yes, _what._ "

 

"Yes, sir." Anti says, defeated, and Dark gives him a reward kiss, letting go of his collar.

 

Now they're back on track.

 

"Ew, if you're done smashing your faces together, can we _please_ go make a plan?" Sinn says, and Anti nearly kills him then, but he knows that won't do any good.

 

Instead, he smiles and pets Sinn's face. "See you in hell."


	6. Rescue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack meets his darker side face to face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay of this update, it was raining and I slept late xD AND DARK VS ANTI UPLOADED AND I WAS CRYING SO IM SORRY AND i love you guys so much!!!!! Thank you for these few months of support <3

They'd decided to go out for drinks, just to relax a bit after their entire day of interrogation about Marzia's disappearance. Felix, of course, refused, deciding to stay back at his apartment and call Marzia in case she turned back up. They would have stayed with him, but Felix insisted they go, knowing they were suffering a bit of stress and confusion as well.

"Hey, I'm gonna go to the bathroom, okay?" Jack yells over the music, setting down his drink next to Mark to signify his departure. 

"Okay dude, be careful, okay?"

Jack nods, patting Mark's shoulder as he makes his way through the crowd to the restrooms.

He opened the door, acutely aware of his surroundings as he scanned the place for things that didn't belong, then headed to the stall to do his business. Once he was done, he zipped up and headed to wash his hands, gasping when he sees someone standing next to him at the sink.

"Sorry, did I scare you?" The voice says, and Jack looks over at the guy, noting his jet black blazer and the dark green fringe hanging from his head.

"Lil' bit."

"Didn't mean to." He says, and Jack can hear the smirk in his voice. This guy was _weird_  beyond belief, and Jack needed to _get out._

"No problem." Jack responds quickly, turning off the water and heading for the hand dryer. Not to his surprise, the guy stayed standing in front of the mirror, staring at Jack with his reflection.

"Did you hear about that girl disappearing?" The guy says, and Jack makes it a point not to make eye contact with him. He clicks his tongue, shutting off the faucet in front of him and turning towards Jack. "What a tragedy, huh?"

"Yeah, real big tragedy. Well, it was nice talkin' to ya." Jack rushes out, giving his hands a shake to make sure they're dry, then heading out of the door. He takes a deep breath when he doesn't hear the guy following him.

He weaves back through the crowd, taking the most crowded route in case the guy had returned, focused on the where he saw his drink, the bartender...and no Mark?

He spins around, searching the crowd, because maybe he passed him? He taps the bar, gaining the attention of their bartender, Wade, who raises an eyebrow.

"Have you see my friend? Kinda short, black hair, black t shirt, buff? He was just here!" Jack panics, and Wade smiles at him, cleaning a glass.

"He left with some guy! Said to tell you he'd be back soon and to wait up for him!" Wade says loudly, and Jack frowns.

Mark wouldn't have _willingly_  left him behind, right? He wasn't  _that_ stupid. "Uh...thanks, I guess! I'll be right back!" Wade nods at him, heading over to take the drink order of a guy that just arrived. Jack uses the back entrance to head outside, searching the alley for Mark and whatever guy he left with. Maybe Felix decided to come anyways? Maybe...maybe he had new information.

Mark  _was not_ missing.

Jack walked around outside, seeing their car still in the parking lot.

Okay, so the car was still there, which meant so was Mark.

Mark  _was not_ missing. 

He entered back into the club, showing them his luminescent stamp, and began asking around for Mark. For the most part, nobody had seen him, and a few people said they'd seen him walking around with some guy whom they referred to as his 'brother'. Jack was baffled by this, as Mark's brother hadn't planned to visit soon, nor did he look _identical_ to Mark.

He'd exhausted all his options, pulling out his phone to see he'd gotten a text from Mark a bit ago.

 

**Mark**

_Will be back soon, don't worry._

 

Jack squinted at his phone in confusion, sighing as he walks back to the bar top. 

"Find him?" Wade asks, and Jack shakes his head no.

"N- _ah!_ " He squeals, feeling a hand on his shoulder and spinning around to see Mark smiling at him. "You arse! I've been lookin' fer you fer ages!"

Mark lifted up his phone, shaking it at Jack. "I sent you a text. I saw an old friend, and we went outside to talk for a bit. But I'm back now! So,ready to go back to Felix's?"

Jack gives Mark a once over, then blinks a bit and nods. "Uh, sure. Thanks fer keepin' me company, Wade." Jack waves, and Wade smiles at them both, telling them goodbye.

* * *

 

"Who was yer friend?" Jack asks, and Mark seems to be focused somewhere in the distance before he responds.

"Oh, just a college buddy. Craig, I think?" He says, hesitating as he still glances outward. 

"You think? Are you sure yer not jus' sleepy?"

"Maybe so. That's why we're going to Felix's, right?" Mark says, and Jack flinches at the harshness in his tone. He nods silently, raising an eyebrow when Mark opens the door for him, slams it closed, then sits in the drivers side and starts the car. 

They ride in silence the entire time, that is, until they pass Felix's street.

"Hey, you passed the turn." Jack chuckles, and his skin crawls as a wide smile spreads on Mark's face. "Mark?"

"We're gonna take a little detour, if that's okay."

"I'd rather jus' take the-"

"Nonsense. I just want to show you something. You trust me, right Jack?" 

Jack hesitates a bit, hearing the door lock securely, and he sees he has no choice. "Yeah. I trust you."

Mark laughs, low and sinister, and Jack knows there's something off. "Good. We'll be done in no time."

* * *

 

They drive a little bit farther til they approach a grassy field, where Mark turns off the car and motions for Jack to get out. He obliges, glancing around them for an escape route.

"Are you scared of me, Jack?" Mark says, appearing suddenly behind him. Jack jumps, twisting around towards him with a nervous smile. 

"O-of course not. Lead the way."

"Good." Mark smiles, walking deeper into the grass with Jack in tow.

They approach a dirt patch, void of vegetation and life, and Mark turns towards Jack with that same sinister smile. 

"We're here." 

Jack frowns and walks towards it, back turned to Mark as he examines it. "What is this?" He asks, and he feels Mark's heavy hands against him, pushing him towards the dirt. He begins to fight back, twisting around with his eyes closed. "Get offa me!"

"You're a tough one, huh? Dammit just go i-" Mark begins, then Jack opens his eyes when he hears a grunt and the weight on his arms gone. He backs away slightly, but an arm catches him.

"Don't back up, Jack. You'll fall."

He takes a breath as the figure comes out of the shadows, dropping a rock to the ground and looking up at him. "Marzia?"

She smiles excitedly, throwing her arms around Jack. "It was you...it was you all along..." She whispers, holding him tight as he gathers his wits and hugs her back.

"What the hell is goin' on? Where have you been?? Felix is worried sick about you..."

"I know...just, we need to get back to Felix _now_. He's in danger. Please Jack, you have to trust me."

"Felix is in danger? Why? How do I know yer not like Mark?" Jack spits, backing away from her. She seems discouraged, but she glances down at the unconscious body with sorrow.

"That isn't  _Mark,_ Jack. Please trust me. I wouldn't lie to you. I can explain this all, I've seen it  _all._ " She says, and the quiver in her voice says it's genuine. Jack nods, leading her back to where they parked, hoping this wasn't another mistake.

 

 


	7. Nonchalant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anti isn't happy she escaped.
> 
> Filler chapter though? :)
> 
> TOMMOROW THE ANTI VIDEO DROPS AND I GET TO SEE MY BOYFRIEND FRIDAY SO THIS IS EARLY ILY :*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jealous Anti is Jealous.  
> Hurt Dark is Hurt.  
> Crazy Marzia is Crazy.  
> Lost Jack is Lost.  
> Missing Mark is Missing.

"I told you you'd get hurt." Anti says, rolling his eyes in anger as he presses his hand to Dark's head.

 

"In his defense, he did  _try._ " Sinn argues, and Anti huffs.

 

"That's funny, I don't remember askin' for yer opinion."

 

"I'm only trying to help."

 

"Somethin' else I never asked for." Anti mumbles, and Sinn finally stops arguing with him. "Yer gonna have to stand up on yer own."

 

"Why is it sometimes you have an accent, then sometimes you don't?"

 

"Why is it sometimes you shut up, but then sometimes you won't?"

 

"Noted."

 

"Guys!" Dark scolds, standing on wobbly legs as he slits his eyes at them both. "This is why she escaped. Anti, I brought Sinn to  _help_ us. You know that I love you, but you can't keep letting your jealousy get the best of you." 

 

"But because of his plan, you got hurt!"

 

"No, he got hurt because you were too busy arguing with me to watch the hostage."

 

"You fuckin'-"

 

"Anti. Down." Dark says, and Anti settles, gripping onto his waist to keep him upright. "Sinn, stop provoking him. This is all of our faults. All we need to do is focus on getting her back on track."

 

"Do we even know where she went?" Sinn asks, ignoring the annoyed look Anti is giving him.

 

"She mentioned someone named Felix, and she left with someone named Jack. He seemed to care an awful lot about our hostage, Mark."

 

"Why are we holdin' him hostage anyways? He's not of any importance to us."

 

"Because he's a threat to us. I'm assuming he and that Jack guy are part of the search party for the girl." Dark says, resting most of his weight on his right leg so he won't weigh down Anti. "We just need to find Jack, and we will have our solution to this...minor problem."

 

"This better work, Dark."

 

"You shouldn't ever doubt me."

 

"He is the most powerful, after all." Anti giggles, and Dark kisses his cheek.

 

"That's true."

* * *

"Where have you been." Jack says, and Marzia only stares straight forward. He feels uneasy in the silence, so he takes the long way back to the house just in case she can't be trusted. 

When they finally make it back, Felix is pacing outside the door, caught like a deer in headlights when he sees Jack park and Marzia get out. He runs towards her with happiness, gripping her tight as she cries in his arms. After a long hug and a few kisses, he lets her go and looks around. "Where's Mark?"

 

"Ask her." Jack says blandly, and Marzia grips Felix's shirt. 

 

"Do you know where he is?"

 

"Come inside, and I'll explain everything." She says, eyes trained on Jack as he makes his way inside.

 

He can't help but still feel weary, because everything she says is so...nonchalant.

 


	8. Warrant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The search is on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who do you trust? Who's good? Who's bad? Who's...iffy?

They took a seat in the living room, Jack still moderately frantic as he bites his lip nervously. He watches as Felix gets Marzia a blanket to wrap up in and some warm tea to sip on as he sits close to her. Jack only squints his eyes, taking turns between watching her and checking his phone. 

 

"Where have you  _been?_ I've been looking all over for you..." Felix speaks softly, and she smiles at him.

 

"I'm fine now. Mark is in danger."

 

"What  _kind_ of danger?"

 

"Jack." Felix says in a testy tone, but Jack ignores him in favor of staring at Marzia. She shifts uncomfortably under his gaze, and breaks it to stare at Felix.

 

"The man who we met at the cafe the first day...there's more like him. At least two."

 

"Like him?"

 

"Demons." Marzia sighs, and Felix frowns in concern.

 

"Marzia, demons aren't real."

 

"YES THEY ARE!" She screams, gripping her mug tight as her eyes wander. "They have Mark. They're keeping us in holding cells so they can...manipulate us. Use us for their own plans." She says blankly, and Felix stands abruptly.

 

"DID THEY-"

 

"No, they didn't touch me in any way. It was more...mental than physical."

 

"What do you mean?" Jack chimes in, still idly reading his texts from Mark...or who he thought was Mark, to try and get clues as to where he would be.

 

"They would use words to...make us think weird things. I tried to block them out but, the others-"

 

"Others?"

 

"The other girls, they weren't as successful."

 

"Wait," Jack says, angered look on his face. "If there's all women there, why would they take Mark? Why would they try to kill  _me?_ "

 

"You're closer to them than you think..." She says, then she seems to go into an idle state, staring forward as she lies her head on Felix's shoulder. He holds her close and sighs, glancing at Jack.

 

"What do you think we should do?" 

 

"You shouldn't do anythin'." Jack says, then he stands up and pulls his jacket back on and fluffs his hair. "I'm goin' to find Mark."

 

"Alone?? Are you  _insane?_ We're coming with you."

 

"No. I don't trust any of this. There's gotta be more to this than she's lettin' on."

 

"You think she's lying?" Felix says defensively, and Jack chuckles as he pulls at his green strands.

 

"Some guy who I thought was Mark just tried to  _kill_ me, excuse me if I don't trust someone who just spent a few days with them!"

 

"She saved you!"

 

"BUT HOW DID SHE GET FREE IN THE FIRST PLACE???" Jack demands, and Felix frowns up at him.

 

"Why can't you just be happy she's back?"

 

"Because one of my best friends is missin', and I need to find him. Jus' stay here. Enjoy yer time alone together." Jack says, rolling his eyes and grabbing the keys to Mark's car, returning outside to see it's begun to rain.

 

Just his luck.

* * *

 "Why are you holding me captive?" Mark asks, nonplussed and slightly irritated with being tied up and stared at by some demon version of Jack.

 

"Because yer nosy." Anti huffs, kicking his feet up onto Mark and using him as a footrest. "Dark doesn't like nosy people."

 

"Dark?"

 

"That'd be me. Honey, feet off the captive, you know I don't like you touching dirty things." Dark smiles, and Anti giggles, placing his feet on the ground and standing up to grab onto his lover. 

 

"I wouldn't be covered in dirt if you hadn't knocked me on the ground." Mark sighs, and Dark growls as he gets fed up with his apathetic behaviour. He approaches him quickly, nearly floating to him, and grabs onto both sides of his face. Mark flinches, but his face doesn't move an inch.

 

"You're  _very_ calm right now...do you know who I am?"

 

"I think the skinny Irish guy just said you were Dark." Mark pouts, and Dark laughs in his face.

 

"I am the second most powerful demon in hell, and  _you,_ " Dark says, grabbing Mark's jaw a little harder, "Are messing in dangerous territory, sweetheart."

 

"You guys must be the reason Marzia disappeared."

 

"Among...many others." Dark informs, then he lets Mark go, wrapping an arm around Anti's waist. "I can make you disappear if that's what it takes to get you off my back."

 

"Do you think people aren't looking for me? They'll have this place covered with cops in no time."

 

"Cops?" Sinn says, emerging from the shadows with a white glow. "Do you think human police will stop this, captive? Dark, where did you find such a naive specimen? He's just like you." He laughs, and both Dark and Mark shoot him a death glare. 

 

"Tell your friends they're welcome." Anti says, pulling out his cell phone with a shrug and throwing it towards Mark with a static giggle. "Let us know when they get here."

 

"You can't fucking keep me here!" Mark says, pulling and yanking at his bounds as he watches them leave the bedroom. Dark turns around and smirks at him, red eyes glowing in the pitch black.

 

"The search...is on."


	9. Witness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack begins to search for Mark, but something gets in his way.
> 
>  
> 
> Hint: it's Marzia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS IS EARLY BECAUSE ILL BE WITH THE BABE UNTIL SATURDAY SO I LOVE YOU GUYS IM SORRY IF I DONT UPLOAD UNTIL THEN. MWAH.

 

"C'mon...Mark...Mark where could you be..." He mutters, head down on the steering wheel as the rain smears itself on his mirrors and windshield. Where could they possibly have taken him? It couldn't have been very far if Marzia escaped from there. Maybe he should go back there and retrace his steps.

 

He sighs and sits up with newfound vigor, turning over the engine as he hears a knock on his window that startles him.

 

 

"Please roll down the window."

 

 

"No thank you! I'm good!"

 

 

"Jack, you can trust me! I'm not the bad guy here, I know what I saw!"

 

 

"How do I trust that, huh??? Fuckin' demons kidnapped you _and_ Mark, and they're makin' people kill? Do you know how fuckin' insane that sounds?!?!"

 

 

"I know that Jack, please listen to me!"

 

 

"M'sorry...I gotta go." He says, rolling his window back up to keep out the rain, and possibly the lies.

 

 

"Please...listen..." Marzia whispers, but Felix wraps her in a blanket and brings her back inside, shaking his head as Jack drives away.

* * *

 

 

"C'mon phone..." Mark grunts, extending his leg to it's full potential trying to pull his only hope of outside contact towards his body. Finally he sees his foot cover the flat device, dragging it towards him as he sighs in relief. "Gotcha."

 

 

"Having some trouble?"

 

 

"What do you want."

 

 

"Listen, I don't want you here any more than you want to be here," Sinn says, taking a seat across from Mark and nearly blinding him with his glow. "But you and your little friends need to keep your noses where they belong before you get them broken."

 

 

"What, are you gonna beat me up now?"

 

 

"Put my hands on you? Never in a million years, I'd _reek_ of human. However..." He smirks, locking his gaze on Mark's arm and slowly rotating it with his eyes, causing Mark to howl in pain.

 

 

"AH FUCKING STOP!"

 

 

"Why should I? You're of no importance to me." Sinn replies, and he revels in the gentle creak of overworked bones.

 

 

"OW, FU-PLEASE!"

 

 

"Please? Oh you really _are_ foolish. Tell you what," He rises to his feet, breaking his gaze with Mark's arms for his eyes as he picks up the cell phone and throws it in the air. "I'll give you one phone call. If you so much as even _think_ about lying, I swear I'll break every bone in your mortal body. Better know your number by heart, human."

 

 

Mark nods as he yells out numbers, waiting for Sinn to dial all of them. Once he's done, he presses the phone against Mark's ear, and Mark prays to god his only hope at survival answers.

 

 

After two rings, and he's lost all hope, and Irish tinted voice answers. "Hello?"

 

 

* * *

 

"Jack, please don't hang up." The voice says, and it sounds an awful lot like Mark, but Jack won't be fooled again.

 

 

"Who is this."

 

 

"Jack I _swear_ it's me, Mark. Listen, they have me...tied up, there's other people here, _Jack_ you have to help me get out!"

 

 

"How do I know it's you?" Jack yells over the rain, and the silence on the other end confirms his suspicion. "Right. I-"

 

 

"When you were younger you got an eye infection and your friends called you Jacksepticeye. You've always wanted to start a youtube channel with that name but college got in the way so you pursued editing instead."

 

 

The way the words were rushed out and breathy made Jack think twice, and he immediately swerved over to the side of the road, gripping the phone tightly. "Mark, _Ma_ _rk._ Somethin' fuckin' weird is goin' on. Where _are_ you?"

 

 

* * *

 

"I uh..." He stumbles, and Sinn gives him a wide grin.

 

 

"Go ahead. Tell him. I couldn't care any less."

 

 

"It-it's an old jailhouse, near the playground we used to swing at as freshman. Around the corner from the old statehouse, Jack do you know the one?"

 

 

"I...yeah, I think I remember."

 

 

"Jack, _please._ Hurry."

 

 

"I'm on my way, Mark. I'm on my-"

 

 

 

"Time's up." Sinn chuckles, pocketing the phone as he squeezes Mark's shoulder tight until the bone dislocates and he screams in pain. "That's the alarm system. I wanna meet this _Jack_ person up close and personal. He seems to be very important to you."

 

 

Mark huffs and grunts through the pain, not daring to look and see how far his bone is jutted out. He maintains eye contact with Sinn, who backs away slowly with a smile. "Fuck. You."

 

 

"Only in your darkest wishes. Hopefully your friend gets here soon. Dark gets really bored with pets just... _lying_ around. See you soon!" He says, leaving Mark alone with a broken shoulder, his thoughts, and his hope of Jack's memory.

 


	10. Damned

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Be careful who you trust.

Jack threw his phone in the seat next to him,screaming into the glass in front of him and panting. Mark had to be close...but how close?

 

He remembered the playground wasn't far. They would go there and swing as kids when Mark would visit him. They'd stay there for hours on end until Jack's mother told them to come home. It was their better days...they were better people.

 

There had been an abandoned building where the teenagers used to throw parties before the police found out and put it on lockdown. Needless to say, they had been devastated.

 

That _had_ to be where Mark was. It _had_ to be. But he didn't have much time. He needed to hurry.

 

He put his car in drive and sped off, off to somewhere important, but he never heard the car that was driving slowly behind him.

* * *

 

"This is the right thing, Felix."

 

"How can you say that?" He huffs through tears, but Marzia only stares forward.

 

"He's insane. He can't even think straight...he _must_ be infected."

 

"He's been with Mark and I this whole time...how could he-"

 

"Maybe it's airbourne now. Regardless, we can't let him get to Mark." She whispers, eyes stead on Jack's car and Felix doesn't feel right.

 

"I...I don't know if I can do this..." He feels hands on his thighs and warm breath on his neck, soft lips placing chaste kisses on it.

 

"I promise you can...it's what needs to be done, Felix. Don't you want to save your friend?"

 

"I can't...not if it mesns I have to kill Jack."

 

Marzia huffs, snatching away and throwing her head back onto the seat as she crosses her arms. "Fine. I'll do it myself."

 

"Do it your-you've never even killed anyone!"

 

Then, a low, sinister laugh emerged from her body, demonic at its best, and Felix stills. "Don't make me have to practice on you."

 

Felix slams on breaks and eyes the love of his life carefully. "What happened to you?"

 

"Felix. Drive."

 

"No! Answer me!"

 

"DRIVE THE CAR FELIX!"

 

"You're not Marzia....you can't be...she'd never _do_ something like this..."

 

She turns to him with wide eyes, sighing. "I promise it's me. Felix, I love you, but I can't risk Jack hurting you." She touches his face and his gaze falters. "I don't want to lose you again."

 

Just then, her phone rings, and she huffs as she answers it. "Hello?"

* * *

 

"Marzia, where have you been??? We've been calling you for days now trying to figure this all out. Where's Felix?" Amy says frantically, putting Marzia on speakerphone so Signe can hear.

 

"He's fine. He's right next to me. Did you need anything else?"

 

"Where are Seàn and Mark?"

 

"Jack? He's gone insane. Mark is missing. I promise we will get to them both as soon as possible. Goodbye!"

 

"Wait, I-!" But Marzia had already hung up in a haste, so Amy and Signe put on the shoes and ran out the door of Felix's house. Something was devestatingly wrong.

  
  



	11. Killer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mark isn't as excited as Jack thinks to see him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really sorry about the delay on this story. I've been working so hard on the Ocean Eyes books that I didn't really have time for these. But, we are back! So, enjoy.

Jack pulls up to the abandoned place, hidden in plain sight, and locks his doors for good measure. His phone is ringing off the charts, probably Signe or Amy, but he needs to focus. He walks over the dirt, shoes getting covered in it and sure to leave tracks should anyone want to find him. The door is slightly ajar and he takes that as a warning, stepping through it with careful ease. The hallways are dark, so he uses his flashlight to navigate.

 

"Please..." He hears, weak and unlike Mark, but he knows that's who it is. He follows the voice, keeping on his guard by spinning around and checking behind him. "Please..."

 

"I'm coming Mark..." He promises in a whisper, but he can't but feel like he's being set up.

 

He comes across a door that's locked, but slightly beside it is a heavy rock, and Jack problem solves. Sliding his phone in his pocket, he picks it up and slams the lock until it breaks, causing the door itself to creak softly from wear. "Please leave me alone!"

 

"Mark, Mark it's me, okay? It's Jack, I'm here to help you."

 

Jack tries to step closer but Mark shakes his head violently, grunting in pain. Blue eyes are drawn to his shoulder, and it seems...off. It threatens to make Jack vomit. "Jack, you can't be here. You need to go."

 

"I'm not leavin' you here. You told me to come get you-"

 

"No. One of _them_ told me to. Jack, it's a set up. _Go._ "

 

"No!" Jack rushes towards him, but Mark screams at him to back up. "Mark. I'm gettin' you out of here. Yer fuckin' _hurt._ "

 

"Jack, please....please go."

 

"I'M NOT LEAVIN'!"

 

"YOU'RE GONNA DIE HERE." Mark yells, tough and rough, but then he's coughing, and there's blood, and Jack is in shock. "Go..."

 

Jack shakes his head, forcing away tears. "No."

 

"Jack, you need to leave him."

 

He spins around to see Marzia holding Felix at gunpoint in the doorway, glaring at Jack with a blank look.

 

"I fuckin' knew it! Let him go!"

 

"You can't save them both, Jack. In fact, you can't save either of them. Mark is sick, don't you see? He isn't thinking clearly, Jack."

 

"Says the person who's holdin' a gun to her boyfriend's head!"

 

She laughs, crazily and loosely, putting Felix in a headlock and waving her gun. "Blah, blah, blah. Listen, the right thing to do is to leave Mark, then I'll let Felix go. Simple as that. Your best friend, or...Mark."

 

"Jack, please just...go.."

 

"I'm not leavin' without you. Either of you." He mumbles, glancing at Felix who has paralyzing terror in his eyes.

 

"You really should listen to Mark, he knows this is all your fault."

 

" _My_ fault?"

 

"Of course. You decided to be nosy and look where it's gotten you." She says simply, then she glances at Jack's pocket as his phone rings. "You should get that. We can wait."

 

"I shouldn't have trusted you. ANY OF THIS!" He forces his way towards Marzia to grab the gun, which she presses to Felix's temple.

 

"As much as I love him..." And her voice cracks, her stance faltering slightly before straightening up, "I will not hesitate to kill him."

 

"Marzia..."

 

"Sssh....Felix, it will all be okay."

 

"Jack...." Mark says, no effort left in his voice, still coughing, "go...."

 

"I....I'm not leavin' you here..." He turns towards Mark, getting down on his knees, "Please let me save you..."

 

"You can't...it's a set up."

 

"A what?"

 

A booming clap echoes from behind Marzia as she moves away from the door, letting a tall man with a white glow enter the room with a grin. "A set up, Jack. Do you not know what that is?" He rushes Jack, gripping him by his collar and forcing him against one of the concrete walls as the door locks. "Jesus, you're so far gone you can't even comprehend a simple phrase."

 

"Put him down, Sinn," A slightly accented voice says, and a shorter man with forest green hair appears with a smile. "I've got some choices for him to make."


	12. Criminal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone is going to die.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay between chapters...Natural Blue made alot of things get away from me. But we are almost to the end!!!!

"Let us the fuck outta here!"

 

"Or what? You'll hurt us?" Dark chuckles, propping his feet up on Jack with a grin. "You really aren't in a position to demand anything. You remember me, right?"

 

"I remember yer a fuckin' douche."

 

"God do I love your bite." He says, then he glances up at Marzia, who's still holding Felix hostage. "And what do we have here? Oh, Anti, you've done a wonderful job. I'll reward you later."

 

"So can we get this over with then? Jus' let me kill one of these guys! Look, Mark's already damaged, what good is he to us?"

 

"Patience, Anti." Sinn whispers, leaning into Mark's face with a bright white glow. "I don't think he's brain dead yet."

 

"Let. Us. Go." 

 

"You two seem to really think you're in charge here, it's wonderful! Fine, since you're at the end of the line, I will give you a choice. Let Marzia kill the Swedish one, I'll let you both go, granted you stay away from my very tedious operation. Or, Jack here can kill Mark and I'll let all three of the rest of you go. Make your choice, I have all day."

 

"That's not fair!" Felix yells, snatching in Marzia's grip to try to get free.

 

"Life isn't fair, worm."

 

"I can't kill someone..." Jack whispers, looking at Mark with sad, blue eyes. "I can't kill you."

 

"Just do it...you'll be free."

 

"No..."

 

"Skip the sentiments, please." Anti gags, and Dark smacks his arm. 

 

"Why don't we give them a little space? Everyone out."

 

"But--"

 

"Ah. Do not argue with me, pet. And leave your weapon," He chuckles darkly, grabbing both Sinn and Anti by the shoulder. "Someone will need it."


	13. Afterlife of The Party.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A choice is made.
> 
> Hearts are broken.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Get ready for major character death.
> 
> And a whole lotta confusion.

"You can't do this." Jack spits, but she just stares at him blankly. "People will find out, you'll go to  _hell._ "

 

She swallows, eyes glossy with tears and uncertainty. "Ever since I saw his eyes...I've been in hell. And I need...I have to take someone with me."

 

"Think what you're  _doing_ Marzia..." Mark says weakly, his head barely held up by his own will. "You're going to kill him..."

 

"It's okay!" She laughs, and it's unsteady but maniacal. "Because I'm coming with him...I love him..."

 

Jack sniffles in the corner as she caresses his face, having knocked him unconscious with her gun just a few hours ago.

 

Hours.

 

They'd been in here for hours...deciding who dies. 

 

Jack couldn't kill Mark. 

 

He cared too much...way too much...way too...Jack was getting too sleepy to think about this right now.

 

"You could both live..." He mumbles, and she grimaces at him. 

 

"No, we can't. I'll never been the same, and Felix...he can't live with me like this. I'd kill him eventually anyways.."

 

"Please..." Mark whispers, then he goes unconscious again.

 

Jack feels like he could go unconscious again too.

 

Just then, there was a screeching, sickening static noise around the room.

 

An intercom.

 

"Have you made yer choice?" Comes Anti's voice, calm but anxious, such an odd mix.

 

Jack glares at Marzia, who shakes her head, sniffling as she lies Felix on the ground.

 

"Don't."

 

"I have to."

 

"No you don't!"

 

"I said have you made yer fucking choice? Answer me!" He demands, and Marzia stands up, cocking the gun she has.

 

"Yes," She whispers, staring at Jack, then glances at Mark before looking down at Felix. "I'll kill Felix."

 

"Ohhh, what a brave girl you are! I'll open the screen then!" He giggles, and a large screen opens from behind the walls. There stood all the demons, Sinn, Dark, and Anti, awaiting a marvelous show.

 

Jack gave her one last look, but her eyes were in horror on the screen as her finger locked on the trigger. "Please..."

 

But his plea fell on deaf ears as two shots rang through the room, following by the deafening sound of laughing.

 

Marzia collapses to the floor with him, weeping over his body. She looks up at Jack, sniffling as she gasps. "I remember...I'm sorry..." She whispers before pulling the trigger on herself, falling over him in her final escape.

 

Jack just sits there, staring at the screen, watching as they enjoy the show.

 

"I guess we can let them go now, I'm sure their girlfriends are  _so_ worried!" Dark muses, crossing his arms in a sort of command. "Sinn, go heal them and set them free. Anti, sweetie, clean up their mess."

 

Jack just sits there, not a single tear falling, and breathes.

 

He feels like in the midst of all of this...he somehow lost control of his mind too.

 

Even the sounds of Mark grunting as his shoulder mends itself, or the sound of Sinn's heavenly voice behind him can shake the feeling he has now.

 

It wasn't him...but wasn't it him all along?


End file.
